


Rude Awakening

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Reader Gender Unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: You warned him not to hold you too tight.





	Rude Awakening

 

You were catching Thor up on your favorite show. You’d known him for a while, and you knew he was interested in a relationship, but it was only within the last few months that everything seemed to fall into place. So you’d spend your afternoons together, have dinner and watch tv late into the night, until one of you went home.

Three months into your relationship, you still hadn’t spent the night together. You’d had sex, yes, but you always went home after. He’d asked you about it, and you told him about your nightmares. Ever since you were little, you had them often. And ever since you started dating, your nightmares often caused you to disrupt your partner’s sleep. So you were wary about actually sleeping next to someone.

You’d had a really long day. All you wanted to do was take a hot bath and crawl into bed. But when you tried to tell Thor, he was so excited about seeing more of your favorite show that you couldn’t bring yourself to say it. It amazed you how such a giant of a man managed to look so adorable.

You tried to stay awake, but your fatigue was winning out. Thor looked over to you and chuckled, running his hand through your hair. As sweet as the gesture was, it wasn’t doing anything to help your situation.

“I think I should probably go.” you said, sitting up.

“Do you think it wise, my love?” he eyed you critically. “I do not think you are alert enough to get home safely.”

“I’ll be ok. Let me just go splash some cold water on my face.” you made to stand, but he stopped you.

“I could take you home…” he offered.

“Please, don’t trouble yourself. I-”

He swiftly shut you down. “It is no trouble… but, it would be easier if you stayed.” 

You bit your lip and looked down at the floor. “Um… I guess. Are you sure?”

“Absolutely!” he was beaming. “Come with me, I will fetch you something to wear.” he took your hand and led you to his room. He gave you a hoodie and some drawstring pants. “Where are you going?” he asked. You had turned toward the door after thanking him.

“To change and then sleep?” you said, unsure of what he wanted.

“Stay here. Please.” he took your hand again and pulled you close.

“I don’t want to wake you if I have a bad night.” you said softly.

“I am a god.” he stated matter of factly. “I can handle a rough night if I need to. Stay.”

He gave you that look again. The one you found you couldn’t say no to. You nodded, and he picked you up and spun you around, bringing laughter out of both of you. You both changed into your pajamas and got into bed. You had settled yourself on one side and were about to drift off when you felt Thor’s arms pull you close to his body.

“Uh, Thor?” he grunted in response. “Not that I don’t like being held, but could you not hug me so tight? I don’t want to feel like I’m stuck while I’m asleep.” You felt the rumble of his laughter on your back as he loosened his hold. “Thank you. Good night.”

“Sleep well, my love.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

_ You needed to run faster. You were going to be torn apart if you didn’t. But no matter how hard you tried, it felt like something was holding you back. You chanced a glance back and saw the things with the melting faces were gaining. You fell, and as you scrambled to get back up, one of the things tackled you from the front and began to tie you up. _

_ You struggled against the grotesque creature, growing more desperate as the others got closer and closer. It was useless, though. You couldn’t even scream as the first of the mob reached you and began clawing at you. One was in the process of tearing your foot off as another bit down on your shoulder, getting its face goop all over you. _

_ You heard a loud groan _

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

And were torn from your dream. You looked around, hyperventilating and trying to catch your bearings. You focused on the groaning and noticed that Thor was red faced and grabbing his crotch.

“What? What happened?” you tried to ask, but he just curled into himself. That’s when you noticed your position. Your knee was in between his legs. You gasped in horror and jumped off the bed, running into the bathroom to get a towel to fill with ice. “Oh my god, Thor! I’m so so sorry!” you handed him the towel, and spent the entire time he was recovering apologizing profusely and trying not to cry.

“Stop.” he said hoarsely in between his moans. “It’s alright.” he coughed. “Not your fault.”

“Yes it is!” 

“No, look.” he sat up slowly. “I am fine.”

You couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. After what you did to him, he was still more concerned with how you felt. You tried to tell him you should take the couch for the rest of the night, but he wasn’t having it. After he was recovered well enough to relax, and you had sufficiently calmed, you went back to bed. He assured you everything was ok, and helped you get back to sleep.

When you woke the next morning, you saw he’d placed a large cushion in between you and his crotch.

 


End file.
